Sickness
by sponge-fan
Summary: A strange sickness starts to spread throughout Bikini Bottom. No one can tell what is causing it. Except for one person... Now with the help of a friend, Spongebob is supposed to defeat the Sickness... but can he? This story is VERY dark! FINISHED!
1. Frightful

**_Author's Note: _Here it is, the story you all wanted... Sickness! This prologue is pretty dark... but the rest of the story is eased up a bit. Please do not judge the story by the prologue. The reason why it is so dark is because I was going to use it for a different, darker story, but then I decided it would work really well with this story, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Chapter 1: Frightful

He was running. To where, he didn't care; as long as that thing never returned. His breath was short, and there was a sharp pain in his left side. However, he ignored them. He would not let it take control again.

Finally, after long hours of running, he stopped. He brushed his hair out of his sweaty face and looked around. He was standing on the beach. He looked back; making sure that thing wasn't still following him. It was nowhere in sight. He bent forward, relieved that thing was nowhere to be seen. He needed to find someone, anyone who might know how to destroy it. He looked around; again, hoping someone was nearby. It was a lost hope, for the clearing was completely abandoned. All that could be heard were the gentle waves of the sea.

A dense fog was starting to descend over the water. He straightened, knowing that he must find some help before the monster found another to possess. He was about to take a step, when the air turned frigid. He froze, knowing that it found him. He whirled around, but it was not there. The man took a cautious step backwards, not knowing when the monstrosity would show itself. The fog thickened. The man found himself blinded with white.

All of a sudden – it lunged. It twisted itself around the man. He struggled, trying to tear it off. However, it was pointless. The thing tightened itself with every struggle the man made. He burst out in a fit. He was furious that it dared to destroy his father, not to mention the rest of the town he so dearly loved. He struggled and moved in all directions, then, to the shock of him and the creature, he fell into the frigid water of the ocean.

The creature was shocked due to the sudden drop in temperature. It was cold, even for the evil. The man took this opportunity of shock to pull the creature off him. He was successful. He was able to pry the monster off his flesh and throw it farther into the depths of the water. The man watched it sink away from sight, not knowing if it had been defeated. He edged his head close to the water, trying to see if there was a death to the monster.

Suddenly, it sprung onto the man's head. With all of its might, it pulled the man under the water. The man struggled, but the thing wasn't about to let go a second time. It took the man, and then spread itself throughout him. The man tried to fight back, but he could feel the thing winning. Unable to stand what he knew would come, he let go of his last breath, and drowned himself.

The thing could sense the man's death, so it collected itself back into its original form, and left the man's body. It swam deeper into the ocean, and disappeared into the darkness.

A thousand miles away, a yellow sponge named Spongebob awoke, ready to face another perfect day.


	2. Another Day

**_Author's Note: _This review credit is for the people who reviewed for the last two chapter of RAN2 and the prologue of Sickness. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot, and the thing mentioned in the prologue. You can't sue me.**

**tootierulez: Thanks for reviewing!**

**C. Annon: I'm glad you liked the ending so much! I tried to make it sad, but I'm not that great at writing sentimental stuff and romance. Either way, thanks for reviewing!**

**SpongeFan SquareFiction: I am SORRY that I killed Sandy, but I thought it might add some sentimental feelings towards the story. Thanks for the climax comment. Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: Wow! I'm glad you like the chapters so much! Ya, I tried making suspense with that flashlight bit, but I'm not sure if it worked... Yes, Dennis was the one who got locked outside. Thanks for the climax comment! Actually, I don't think that I will be reading or seeing Carrie. I'm not really into that kind of horror... Personally, I will never ever EVER write a story with my friends or myself in it. I find that it drains the story of realism and prevents the readers from becoming entirely interested. I like to keep characters the way they are. (With the exception of plot twists of course!) I have read the entire Series of Unfortunate Events, so I do know what you mean with the Lemony Snicket thing. **

**Yes, the man was an actual human. He was not a sea creature. Thanks for all of the great comments! Thanks for reviewing!**

**venusgal100: I did one update right after the other, so you really didn't miss anything, I just updated really fast... Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bladequeen2000: Yes, I am completely aware that there are episodes with Spongebob's parents. However, I did explain in my story why Ichabod didn't kill Spongebob then. Thanks for reviewing!**

**flaming-1251: It's a shame that you stopped writing your story, but Falling into Shadow is really great! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ComicCrystal: Long time, no see! Lol, I'm kidding. Thanks for reviewing!**

**baby blue ice cream: Thanks for reviewing!**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: I hope you had a great vacation! Thanks for the epilogue comment! No, Flats didn't die; he just got hurt reeeeealy bad. Lol. I'm glad you liked the RAN series so much! Thanks! Wow, you really think the prologue is that great? (blush) Thanks for the support! I really like the Harry Potter series; I hope you enjoy them too! You'll find out soon enough how the prologue fits into the story. Thanks for reviewing! P.S. WHEN are you going to update Spongebob's Suspicion? I've been waiting forever!**

**good story: Thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 2: Another Day

Spongebob happily rose from his bed and preformed his morning routine. He was looking forwards to this day. He was going to go to Sandy's and help her with the maintenance on her home. To most, it would seem like a boring job, but Spongebob liked to help Sandy. Her home was full of interesting items. Spongebob had fun guessing their purposes. Not only that, but Spongebob enjoyed himself when he was in Sandy's company.

Spongebob quickly fed Gary and got dressed into his usual attire. He then made his way towards his closet and searched through the contents for his water helmet. He soon found what he was looking for and fitted it onto his head.

"I'll be back soon, Gary!" Spongebob called as he made his way out the door. Gary uttered a polite meow of goodbye. Spongebob closed the door and started to sprint towards Sandy's treedome.

It wasn't long until he saw the oak that Sandy called home. He made sure that his water helmet was on tightly, and then he made his way into the entrance chamber. He entered the chamber and then knocked on the second door leading into the dome.

"Who is it?" asked Sandy's voice, coming out of a speaker close to the door.

"It's me, Spongebob. You said you needed help with your home cleaning."

"Hiya, Spongebob! Come right in! Just let me drain the water first..."

The speaker grew silent, but a siren started to sound. Slowly, the water in the chamber started to empty. Spongebob waited patiently for the last drop to enter the drain in the floor before entering the dome.

Spongebob slowly opened the door. The first thing he saw was Sandy, hanging up laundry on the line.

"Howdy, Spongebob. Sorry that I had to ask you to help me with these chores. There's just so much to do, I doubt that I would be finished by the end of fall without any help. I've been up since six this morning, tidying up. I should have never put them off this long..."

"What can I do to help?" asked Spongebob, eager to assist one of his best friends.

"That old table could use a good coat of paint." Sandy pointed towards an old picnic table on the other side of the dome. "I thought this colour of paint might be nice." Sandy handed Spongebob a can of brown paint and a paintbrush. "Oh, and you'll need this of course," said Sandy. She handed Spongebob a can of paint remover. "There's still a bit of the old paint stuck on there. If you need anything, call."

"Don't fret, Sandy. I can handle a simple job like painting."

Spongebob ran over to the table and started to work. Sandy smiled in spite of their friendship, and then returned to the task of hanging her laundry.

The friends worked hard at the tasks and didn't speak much. It was a very hot day, and the reflection of light from Sandy's dome increased the blazing sun's energy.

After what seemed like days, Spongebob and Sandy had finally finished all outside chores. Spongebob was eager to enter the shade of Sandy's tree.

The two friends entered the tree, relieved that they were out of the blazing heat. Suddenly, Sandy stumbled and fell. She would have hit the floor, had Spongebob not ran and caught her.

"Are you okay, Sandy?" asked Spongebob, helping Sandy to her feet.

"I'm alright," said Sandy in a tone that made it seem like nothing had happened. "I'm just a little dizzy from doing all those chores in the heat. Maybe we should take a break for a bit. Want some lemonade?" Sandy started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Sure!" replied Spongebob, eagerly. The mention of a drink made Spongebob realised how parched the heat had made him. He sat on the green bench placed in the center of Sandy's living room. Sandy entered, carrying two drinks. One of them had and extra-long bendy straw. Spongebob reached for the one with the straw and poked the end of the straw into the helmet. He then stuck the straw into his mouth and began to drink in large gulps. Sandy sat down next to her friend, and laughed inside as she witnessed the strange spectacle. She then turned to her own drink and began to drink just as enthusiastically as Spongebob.

It didn't take long until both glasses were empty. Spongebob removed the straw from his helmet and then rose from his seat.

"Those chores aren't going to finish themselves," he said.

"I guess you're right, Spongebob," said Sandy in a regretful tone. "We'd better start workin'."

Fortunately for them, the shade of indoors protected them from the hot rays of the sun. Not only that, but Spongebob thought the indoor chores were a lot more interesting. It wasn't long until they had finished.

"Thanks so much for your help, Spongebob!" exclaimed Sandy as she escorted Spongebob to the door. "I don't know how I would have managed without your help."

"Say no more, Sandy. I'm always glad to help out a friend."

"Thanks Spongebob..." Spongebob then left through the chamber and into the cool, refreshing water. He looked back and saw Sandy entering her tree. She stumbled when going over the threshold.

"It's a good thing I helped," Spongebob thought to himself. "Sandy looks ready to collapse at any moment. However, I don't blame her. I'm also exhausted. I should go home and get some rest... Maybe have a late lunch..." Spongebob turned and made his way home.

He was almost at the door of his house, when Patrick ran up to him.

"Hey, buddy!" Patrick exclaimed. "I've been looking for ya all day! Do you want to go jellyfishing before it gets dark?"

"Aww, Pat. I'm really tired and..."

"Pleeeease?" asked Patrick in the cutest tone he could manage. Spongebob looked at his friend. Patrick was giving Spongebob 'the look' again.

Spongebob gave in. "Fine. But only for a little while, okay?"

Patrick gave a huge smile. "Sure, whatever. Just let me go get my net, 'k? I'll meat you in Jellyfish Fields." Patrick ran towards his rock, exited that Spongebob had given in.

Spongebob sighed and went inside to retrieve his net.

It wasn't long until Spongebob had reached Jellyfish Fields. Patrick was there with his net, eager to start his favourite sport with his best friend. Spongebob noticed Patrick and ran up to him.

"Hey, Patrick!"

"Hi, Spongebob!" Patrick replied. "Hey, why are you wearing that?"

"Wearing what?" Then Spongebob realised he still had his water helmet on. "Oh! I didn't realise I was wearing this still. I'll just go home and put it away..."

"No! Don't go back now! You just got here and it's going to get dark soon. Keep it on while we jellyfish. It'll save time!" Patrick protested.

Spongebob silently agreed. It wouldn't kill him to keep his helmet on while they jellyfished...

The two friends jellyfished for hours. By the time they were finished, it was night, and the jellyfish were giving off a pleasant evening glow.

"I should go home, Pat," said Spongebob as he realised that the sun had gone down. "It's been a long day and I'm really tired."

"No! Come on, buddy! Just ten more minutes!" protested Patrick. He started to chase a jellyfish, but then toppled over and tripped on his feet. "I guess you're right..." said Patrick, defeated. "I am getting dizzy from chasing these jellyfish..."

"I'll see ya later, Pat," said Spongebob. He turned away from the fields and started to walk home.

Spongebob entered his pineapple, exhausted.

"Meow mow? _Where were you all day? _" said Gary as he noticed his master entering the house.

"Patrick wanted to go jellyfishing."

Gary gave Spongebob an unimpressed look and slithered up to the bedroom. Spongebob closed the door and finally took off his water helmet. He threw it into the closet and then climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Spongebob preformed his night-time routine and then crawled into bed. Another day had passed, and Spongebob was content.

At least for the time being...

**_A/N:_ Most of you probably don't get why I put this chapter in the story, but IT DOES HAVE MEANING! Be patient and you'll see...Please review!**


	3. Annoyance

**_Author's Note: _Thanks to those who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and something else; but if I told you it would ruin the story. You can't sue me.**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: I'm glad you enjoyed your vacation. I didn't go anywhere this summer, but I might go somewhere next summer. I start school on September 7th. I'm glad you like the Harry Potter series so much. I think the books are better than the movies. They are so much more descriptive. However, the movies are really good too! The person in the prologue was human. It was not a fish! I thought I made it sort of obvious by saying that he drowned! Ya, I know it was boring. But it really does mean something to the story! Thanks for the detail comment. It really makes me happy to hear that! You can take your time on Spongebob's Suspicion...I was just wondering. It's a shame you're not into writing... I LOVE writing! But, you probably figured that out when I published my ninth story... lol! Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: I think you know by now that I won't tell you if your hunch is right or wrong, but you'll find out. You said I should personalise my stories. That is what I meant when I said I wouldn't add new characters to my stories. Thanks for reviewing!**

**venusgal100: Thanks for reviewing!**

**ninaeve: I'm glad you liked the prologue so much! I find having no name makes it more mysterious. Besides, it doesn't matter, because he will not be mentioned again. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bladequeen2000: Thanks for reviewing!**

**C. Anon: Yes, I know that the mood changed very suddenly, but it gets a little darker farther along the story. Chapter two wasn't meant to add a lot of suspense, it was there because... well I can't tell you now because that would ruin the story. However, you will find out the purpose soon enough... The person in the prologue was random. He doesn't have anymore meaning to the story. He was a very minor character. Thanks for reviewing!**

**tootierulez: Can't say much cause then it would give away the story... Thanks for reviewing!**

**another good chapter: Please don't ask when I'm putting a new chapter up. Because: 1. You won't find out until the next chapter, so it's pointless. 2. I don't even know. I don't mean to be rude. I'm glad you like me story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**baby blue ice cream: Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**i love writing: Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 3: Annoyance

Spongebob awoke to the sounds of his fog-horn alarm clock. Today was Monday, and he needed to get ready for work. He didn't want to break his perfect attendance record.

He hoped out of bed, ready for another great day. Spongebob did his morning routine. He fed Gary, put on his clothes, and did all the other things a sponge would do in the morning.

Having attended to all of the morning chores, he bid farewell to Gary and then exited his house. He screamed at the top of his voice, 'I'M READY!' Spongebob started to march down the street, eager for a day of work at the Krusty Krab.

It didn't take long until the happy sponge entered the finest eating establishment ever established for eating. He was thrilled to see that he was on time for work like always.

Spongebob marched into the kitchen and took out his spatula. "I'm ready!" he exclaimed in his normal naive tone.

Squidward entered the restaurant five minutes later, much to the annoyance of Mr. Krabs.

"You're five minutes late!" exclaimed the boss, running up to Squidward. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Please, Mr. Krabs, I'm not feeling well today," said Squidward, pushing Mr. Krabs out of his personal space.

Mr. Krabs didn't seem to like Squidward's excuse.

"All right, I'll let you off the hook this once. But if you're late again, I'll dock your pay..." Mr. Krabs then scurried back to his office. Squidward gloomily walked towards the boat that contained the register. He entered it and then gave a depressed sigh. _"Why does my life have to be filled with misery and woe?'_ Squidward thought to himself.

"HIYA SQUIDWARD!" Squidward cringed at the all-too familiar voice of the most annoying person he knew. He turned around and came face to face with a big, smiling face. "How are you today?"

"Spongebob, I am only going to say this once. I'm not feeling well today, I have a big headache. So PLEASE don't annoy me. Don't yell, don't talk, don't even breath...got it?"

Spongebob looked slightly taken aback by Squidward's outburst, but the same silly smile crawled back onto his face.

"Sure thing, Squidward!" exclaimed the happy sponge.

Squidward then turned forward and resumed his minimum wage duty. For a while, all that could be heard was the ticking of a clock.

"Hey, Squidward, do you want to go jellyfishing after work?"

"NOOO! Can't you get that through your thick skull?"

"No, I can't."

"Wha... What?"

"Well, you see. I'm a sponge and sponges are invertebrates and they don't have any bones, which means no skull and..."

"IT'S JUST A FIGURE OF SPEECH!" Squidward slumped down at his work station. His head was pounding. "Make it stop..." Squidward moaned.

The entire morning there wasn't one customer. Even when the lunch hour rush came, there were only three of four fish who placed orders. Spongebob and Squidward were both getting bored. However, much to the annoyance of Squidward, Spongebob had kept himself entertained by constantly jabbering.

"Ilikejellyfishing,butofcoursefrycookingisalwaysfun.Doyoulikefrycooking?Iguessyouwouldn'tknowbecauseyounevercook.That'smyjob.Howisrunningtheregister?Ialwayswantedtoruntheregister,howeverIwasmeanttofrycook.Afterall,myfirstwordswere'mayItakeyourorder?'IwonderwhatMr.Krabs'sfirstwordswere?Anyway,I'msurethattheywouldbesomethingbrilliant.Whatwereyourfirstwords?Whendidyoustarttalking?Wereyoubaldasachild?Iwonderifbaldnessiscontagious..."

"WILL YOU SHUUUUUT UP!" yelled Squidward at the top of his voice. By now, his headache had raged into a migraine and Spongebob was constantly making it worse.

"But Squidward, we're brothers of the fast-food industry! We **should** talk and get to know each other!"

"All I want to know about you is when you're going to LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Mr. Squidward? What is the meaning of this racket!" Mr. Krabs marched out of his office and up to the spot where Squidward was yelling.

Without warning, Squidward took off his Krusty Krab hat and thrust it at Mr. Krabs. "I'm sorry, Mr. Krabs, but I can't work with him constantly annoying me. I'll see you tomorrow." Squidward then marched out the door. There was silence as Mr. Krabs stared drop-jawed at Squidwards's reaction.

"I wonder what was bothering him..." Spongebob said.

Spongebob was walking home. He was almost at his pineapple, when he thought of the idea to call on Patrick and see if he wanted to play. He ran to the brown rock and knocked enthusiastically on it. There came no reply. Spongebob knocked again with more force, but there was still no answer.

"I guess he's sleeping... Oh well, maybe tomorrow."

Spongebob then turned towards his pineapple, but he didn't move, for a strange sight had just caught his eye. Someone was standing outside his house. Spongebob did a double take just to make sure he was seeing right, however, when he looked again the figure had left. Spongebob approached his pineapple with slight caution. When he reached the front door nothing seemed different...except for one thing.

Spongebob looked at the welcome mat that rested near his door and he found a note folded in an envelope. Spongebob reached down and picked up the paper. He unfolded the note and read it. It said:

_Spongebob,_

_I fear that something terrible is happening to Bikini Bottom. I need to talk with you. Meet me at the intersection of Conch and Coral tomorrow night. Don't bring anyone else. It's important that not many fish find out about this. I don't want to cause a panic. It is urgent that you attend. I just pray that I am mistaken..._

Spongebob checked for a signature on the note, but there was none. What was this all about? Spongebob didn't notice anything different with Bikini Bottom. However, the person who wrote the note did sound eager that they meet... Spongebob decided that he would attend. Spongebob folded the paper and stuffed it into his back pocket. He then entered his house.

Spongebob wasn't greeted with a regular meow from Gary. However, Spongebob didn't notice. He was too preoccupied with the note. He quickly preformed his night time routine then crawled into bed. Gary slept beside, meowing softly in his sleep. Spongebob looked down at his companion with care. Gary's skin looked pale in the moonlight. "Goodnight my little angel," Spongebob said as he fell asleep.

It felt fine. It didn't perform as well as it did in the small village... but the small town fit its needs and wants. It had already divided into some; however the water was holding it back from doing its real work. Fortunately for it, it was adapting quickly to its new environment. It wouldn't be long until it could feast again.

However, something was troubling the monstrosity. It felt on edge. Like it was being watched. It did not know the reason for this feeling. All that had witnessed it had already been dealt with. The thing smiled to itself as it remembered the joyful feast it had endured. Still, there was a feeling that somehow there was a threat...


	4. A Story of Love

**_Author's Note: _Now that school is here, I will probably take longer to update. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the thing.**

**Tootierulez: Thanks for reviewing!**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: You'll find out most (not all) but most of the details in this chapter! Ya, I tried to add a bit of humour with the annoying bit. Glad you liked the continuous talking. Lol! I'm really excited for the 4th movie! I really want to know how they're going to fit in everything...oh well! We'll find out soon enough! Trust me; you'll see how the prologue fits into the story. Lol... I'm glad you like my stories so much, but I don't think I'm going to be publishing books anytime soon. However, my sister is going to become a famous author one day... However, I will keep on writing Spongebob stories! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Christopher Mason: Wow. I'm glad that you are one of the few who have read all off my stories. It's nice that you finally let me know that you exist. Lol. I'm happy you like my stories! Thanks for reviewing! (Lol! Care bears...) LOL!**

**YOU SUCK: Interesting. Why flame if you have no reason? Surly if you are a mature person you would tell me what was troubling you about my writing... _or maybe you're another insignificant piece of scum that flames for no reason! _I accept flames, yes but TELL ME WHY YOU DO NOT LIKE IT! If you tell me why, I might fix the problem... Or if you flame for the "fun" of it, then crawl under a rock and die! P.S. I doubt you even know how to write properly if you use the term "dude".**

**good story: PLEASE do not ask me when I'm posting my next chapter! I don't even know! I write as inspiration comes to me. One of my pet peeves is people who ask that, so please don't. Thanks for reviewing!**

**C. Annon: Yes, pretty much everyone knows this character. I very rarely make up characters. I like to keep the actual characters. I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bladequeen2000: Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: I think you were mistaking Spongebob's stupidity for disrespect. He wasn't talking to Squidward with a bad intention...he was just too naïve. The first thing you have to understand about Spongebob is that he is naïve. I like how you interpret my writing. (With the thought about water and the thing). Yes, Canadians have Halloween. Rolls eyes. I don't know what I'll be for Halloween. I'll probably where a Halloween mask and a long black robe. I'll then stand still in the front garden and lunge at passer-bys as they look at the 'lawn ornament' if you know what I mean... LOL! Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 4: A Story of Love

Spongebob woke to the sounds of his fog-horn alarm clock. He woke innocent and naïve, but when he spotted the note from last night, resting on his bed-side table, his mind started to race with curiosity.

He rose from his bed and realised that his faithful companion was still sleeping. He crept by on tip-toe, careful not to wake the sleeping snail.

Spongebob preformed his morning routine as always, but inside, he was still thinking about the note.

Before Spongebob knew it, he was at work, and working harder than ever. Squidward was still out sick, so Spongebob got to run the register and the grill. Normally he would be honoured to accept the task, but he barely realised what he was doing. The more he thought about the note, the more curious he became. Who could have possibly written it? What was happening to Bikini Bottom? Why did he need to come along? Why him?

"PAY ATTENTION, BOY! YOU'RE RUINING MY FOOD!"

Spongebob awoke from his daydream and realised he was burning the krabby patties.

"AHHH!" Spongebob screamed as he realised what was happening. He whipped out a fire extinguisher from nowhere, and then sprayed the foam on the patties. After the mess cleared up, Spongebob looked away from the patties and saw an angry crab glaring down at him. Was it possible he was even more red than usual?

"What are you doin' to my food, boy?" Mr. Krabs asked a sorry sponge.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Krabs. I'm just having a hard time focusing on what I'm doing."

"Well, mess up anymore orders, and you won't have to focus; because you'll be fired! Now get back to work! Time is money!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Spongebob cheered in his eager tone. He then took out a fresh crate of patties and put them on the grill.

The day continued without anymore blunders. After Spongebob saw how angry Mr. Krabs had gotten, he was careful not to let his mind wander too much. However, for probably the first time in history, Spongebob was looking towards the end of his work day.

The hours crawled by, and Spongebob was getting more and more anxious for his meeting with the stranger. Soon, it was five minutes to six; only five minutes away until Spongebob was able to leave and find out who wrote that note... ... ... .

One minute left, and Spongebob was ready to dash for the door. He was counting the seconds on the clock that hung on the wall... 15... 14... 13... 12... 11... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Spongebob sprinted towards the door; however, he called out a short, 'I'm leaving now, Mr. Krabs,' towards the office door.

Spongebob ran all the way to the intersection of Conch and Coral. He soon reached his destination, and waited for the stranger to show up.

Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours. It started to grow dark. Finally Spongebob saw a shape in the darkness.

"Who's there?" he asked to the black figure.

"It's me. I need your help..." The dark figure entered the glare of the streetlight.

"Oh my gosh! ... Mindy!"

"Come with me. Spongebob," beckoned the mermaid. "There is much to tell...but not here."



Spongebob sat in a dark room, with only the shining glare of the fire to let him see. Mindy had lead Spongebob to one of the castle's secret rooms. She told Spongebob that she was the only person who knew about this room. Why they had to be in secret, Spongebob didn't know, however, Mindy said she would explain everything. The room was large and comfy, with big, soft chairs that were very comfy.

Mindy was pacing back and forth. She had not said much to Spongebob. Only that it was urgent that she talked with him. Spongebob didn't rush Mindy. It was obvious that she had difficulty doing this.

"I supposed you have a lot of questions..." Mindy said at last.

"Yes. Why did you need to speak with me? What do you know?"

Mindy smiled, but it was cold and meaningless. "I guess it is a little confusing for you..." The smile faded from her face. "It's a long story, and not a good one. However, I feel that someone besides me has to know."

"Please, won't you tell me?" asked the sponge.

Mindy took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago my father and I took a vacation on the other side of the ocean... We thought it would be relaxing..."

_Flashback_

Mindy was happily swimming with her pet sea-horses. They would run beside her as she swam faster and faster. Mindy giggled as her favourite pets played with her. A relaxing vacation was just what she and her father needed. Especially her father... Mindy laughed to herself as she remembered how he tried to execute his alarm clock for being annoying. Then she pointed out to him that it was an inanimate object. A vacation was just what they needed to get away from stress.

Mindy ran with her pets in the field, when she noticed the sea-floor was growing closer to the surface. Mindy thought that the only logical explanation was that there was a piece of land growing close. She hesitated in deciding to check if her theory was correct or not. It was against the law for a mermaid to show themselves to humans, but curiosity got the best of her. Besides, even if there was land nearby, she would make sure no one would see her.

Mindy swam farther up, until her head broke surface. She looked around and saw a large island. It looked like it could be an entire country. Mindy smiled in spite of herself. She had never seen land before. Her father wouldn't let her. Then a thought occurred to Mindy. What if the land was inhabited? She knew she was going against her father's rules, but Mindy had to find out... She swam closer to the piece of land. With every yard she swam she was getting more anxious. When she was five yards away from the land, her heart started pounding. She could her voices. She swam faster towards the land.

Soon she reached the beach of the island, and gasped at what she saw.

There was a village of people living on the island. Mindy started at them from a distance. She had never seen an actual human before... only in photographs.

There were small homesteads by the beach. Mindy assumed that there were more farther from shore. There were many people on the beach. There were old elders watching the others pass by. There were parents keeping a watchful eye as their children frolicked by the waves of the beach. Mindy giggled silently as two small children tumbled from chasing each other too long.

Mindy examined the new species in wild bewilderment. The more she watched them, the more she wanted to get to know them... However, what she was doing was bad enough. Her father would have a fit if he knew Mindy was there...

Mindy turned around, her respect for rules finally convincing her to retreat back to her seahorses. She was about to leave, when a sight caught her eye.

The most handsome male Mindy had ever seen appeared from out of the trees. He was tall with black hair. His eyes were black, yet they glimmered with a caring and honest glow. Mindy had never seen someone so gorgeous. Not even the mer-men that would escort Mindy to the silly courts her father held...

Mindy turned around to face the island at a full view. She wanted to observe the man more than anything. The wind blew his hair out of his face. His smile was to die for. Mindy knew it was love at first sight...

_Back to Present Day_

"I swam back every day to visit the man. Of course, I didn't let him see me; however, it felt nice being around him. I thought it was going to be the best vacation I had ever been on..."

"Thought? You mean it wasn't?"

Mindy sighed and shook her head. "Four days after I saw the man... something terrible happened."


	5. A Story of Sickness

**READER'S HINT! It's been a while since I did one of these, so I thought I would let you readers know what was coming. After Sickness I will write I Scream For Ice Cream, then Perfect Pet, 2010 Sponge Odyssey (based on 2001 Space Odyssey), then Good and Bad, The Beginning (used to be New Neighbours) and then Hooded Sponge. Sad to say, Dreams wasn't going anywhere, so I had to cancel it. More details about the new story, (2010 Sponge Odyssey) will be giving closer to the publishing time. Also, more details about The Beginning. I changed to plot a bit... Thanks for reading!**

**_Author's Note: _My update speed will probably be a lot slower now that school is back. I'm getting lots of homework... Enjoy! _WARNING! THIS CHAPTER GETS VERY DARK! THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE DARK STUFF BETTER TURN AWAY FROM THIS STORY NOW!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the man, the small village, and the thing. You can't sue me.**

**tootierulez: Thanks so much for pointing out that mistake. I almost never miss my mistakes. I guess I was just really tired when I revised it... Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bladequeen2000: When I look back on that chapter, I notice that you're right. It does sound like something that could be from little mermaid. Only this fairytale doesn't have a happy ending. You'll see what I mean soon enough.**

**A. Nonymous: Yes, I thought that mentioning that it was the very first time might add a small bit of humour. I didn't think that anyone would suspect Mindy, actually, I was going to use Mr. Krabs, but I was able to build a better plot with Mindy. That scarecrow idea sounds pretty funny! Thanks for reviewing!**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: You weren't spazzing... you were... um... were... wow you were spazzing. LOL! Kidding! Ummmm... A little obsessed are we? But then again you're right, continues talking is fun! It would really suck if that rumour came true... I can hardly wait! When I grow up, I want to become an electrical engineer or an architect. I love electricity and physics, so those seem like the best jobs for me. No, actually, I don't copy and paste it. I just write it over and over. Sort of like a special trademark... LOL! Thanks for blah blah blah... LOL!**

**venusgal100: It's not wrong! It's just expanding certain rules... LOL! I don't mean for her to be up to trouble. I mean for her to be on the mischievous side. Besides, if she didn't go to the island you wouldn't be reading this story, now would you? LOL! Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 5: A Story of Sickness

"Four days after I saw the man... something terrible happened."

_Flashback_

Mindy was happier then ever before. She had been swimming to the island every day to visit the man, and nothing was stopping her from doing it the rest of her vacation. At least for now...

To keep her father from being suspicious, Mindy made the excuse that she was playing with her sea-horses in the field. The way Mindy looked at it, everyone was happy that way.

Mindy was swimming with her seahorses to the field. It didn't take long until she got to her destination. She left them to amuse themselves, as she swam towards the surface.

Her head reached the crisp, sea air. Mindy looked around for the island, and soon spotted it. She was slightly sad to see that the man was not by the beach today, but she guessed that he would make an appearance. Quite a few people were resting by the sea shore, so it was only a matter of time before he appeared.

Mindy silently waited in her hiding place, making sure that no one on the beach spotted her. Nothing much was happening, only that it appeared that one of the citizens was catching a cold. Mindy was quickly becoming bored. She wished the man would show.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, yet still the man did not show. Probably the most amazing thing she saw while observing the humans was when three children did a synchronized sneeze.

Mindy gave a depressed sigh and turned away from the island. Nothing at all was happening. What had happened to that special spark in her soul that lit when she saw the large piece of land?

Maybe today was just a slow day. There was a faint mist over the water... The villagers probably felt sulky. Mindy started to swim back to the underwater field, pledging that she would return to the island tomorrow in higher spirits.

However, the next day, Mindy's heart sank as she saw the island. The sky was grey, and the faint fog Mindy had witnessed yesterday had grown thicker. As Mindy stole a glance at the island, the depression that rested in her stomach grew larger. The man was not on the beach. The only people Mindy could see through the fog was the village leader, two adults and a single child. What was happening to the brief tropical paradise that Mindy had known and loved?

However, Mindy was desperate to keep in high spirits. With the fog so thick, she could inch closer to the island... That was something good. Mindy started to swim nearer to the island. She could now see the faces of the citizens of the island. At first Mindy thought that this would be a good point, but it turned into something horrible.

The two women standing on the beach were wearing looks of concern. Their once beautiful faces were being demolished by wrinkles of worry. Even the child in its innocent youth was no as playful as it usually was. Mindy started to worry. She turned to the elder's face for the warm reassurance that she could often see when there was a big crowd at the beach, but her heart sank as she saw that his face was the worst of all. He wore a look of worry unlike any other. His blind left eye made him look like a grotesque stone gargoyle, waiting to be eroded by the sea.

Mindy realised that this was no ordinary depression. Something had happened... Did a member of the tribe die?

Mindy's heart rose as she saw a familiar shape come out of the trees. However, she was shot down again once more, as she observed that the man's face was no different than the women's.

The man approached the village leader. Mindy listed as he whispered something to the elder. She was crest fallen as she realised it was in a different tongue than which she spoke.

Her sprits rose as she remembered something. When she was very young, her grandmother taught her the power of tongues! Mindy gave a feeble laugh as she remembered fighting against her grandmother and saying that learning tongues was a waste of time.

Mindy snapped out of her happy daydream and turned back towards the humans. The man had stopped whispering to the leader and the pair started to walk towards the other side of the beach. Mindy followed, cautious to stay just out of sight.

The two men stopped behind a stone wall. The boulder kept them hidden from the other villagers. Mindy had no idea what they were going to talk about, but she could sense it was going to be very important.

Mindy unleashed her understanding of tongues, and started to listen to one of the most important conversations she had ever heard...

"Master, the townspeople are acting strange... Why is this so? I've heard rumours in the village that there is something you are keeping from us..." The man obviously didn't know what was happening. Mindy smiled. She was going to get all of the details.

The elder looked out at the sea and sighed. "I fear a sickness is upon us."

"...Is that all? Just a sickness? Well, we have dealt with sickness before. I'm sure our healers will be able..."

"Our healers cannot prevent it."

The man fell silent. The elder was acting strange... "Master?"

The old man gave another depressed sigh. "It is time you learned what is happening. If I pass away, you will be the one ruling this village. I want to make sure I'm leaving it in good hands."

Mindy gave a slight gasp. The man she had fallen for was the heir to the village?

"Master, you are acting strange. Please, won't you explain to me what the matter is?"

"The thing that is stalking our city cannot be explained. Nor can it be understood. It is simply here because it was meant to be here."

"The thing? I thought you said it was a sickness... and...meant to be here? You mean it just appeared?"

"Long ago, an ancient prophecy was made. It was said that an evil stronger than man would stalk the land. It would eat it's victims from the inside, and leave their bodies to die of a terrible plague."

"Are... master... surely you must be exaggerating... You can't... is it really?"

The man was left babbling with fear and confusion.

"The monster that was prophesised has risen. I don't know why. I'm sure no one knows why. However, what I do know is that it is here. There is no doubt."

"What is it that you are exactly telling me?"

"My son don't you use your sense! We are going to die!"

A silence more quiet than death followed the elder's words. The fog covered the stunned look on Mindy's face. The man wore an exact replica.

"Is there any way to stop this... thing?"

"None that I know of. However, there was another prophecy that foretold of a being that could vanquish the beast. However, no such hero has risen. I fear that this will be one of our final days."

"Was there any information on this... hero?"

"Not much. Only that they would be invincible to the creature's powers. The monster would not be able to possess them. No such person exists."

"Surely there must be another way to defeat the monster..."

"I highly doubt it. Our village has reached its darkest hour."

"How will we be able to tell when the beast is present?"

"The villagers first catch an illness. Then it gets worse..."

"Worse?"

The elder grew silent. He did not reply to the inquiring youth.

"Father, what do you mean it will get worse?"

Still there was silence. "We have to take precautions. Look for anyone on the island who appears ill. Bring them to the other side. Let them start their own colony. I don't want it to spread."

"It has... already begun?"

"Yes, my son. I can already feel the presence of the monster."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, the hour of darkness is now."


	6. Freedom to Fear

**_Author's Note: _Back again! I sort of left you guys hanging there with that hour of darkness thing; however I got a great chapter that I'm sure most of you will like. Enjoy! P.S. I changed the prologue a bit to fit the story. Not much... just maybe two sentences.**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was really depressed when I logged onto my computer, and seeing a long review from my best reviewer put a big grin on my face! I like metaphors too. There was this cool one I read about life being a chess game. It was neat... Anyways, the reason why I'm capitalizing the LOL now is because my computer would always insist on changing it into this different word automatically, and I don't know how to shut that system off, so now I'm going to capitalize it to make it easier. When I see it from your point of view I guess that the rumour wouldn't suck. However, I just thought it might stink if we had to wait another year or two for the other half. But now I changed my mind and I decided the rumour is good. You could be an astronaut! As long as you work really hard... and pass all the tests... and get to know the right people... and... I think I see your point now. LOL! (Kidding)! LOL! I guess that after reading eight stories that phrase does get sort of annoying doesn't it? If it bothers you I won't say it anymore. Later! P.S. Thanks for telling me about that little error.**

**C. Anon: I thought it was a little dark yet creative. I want to make it really evil... I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**tootierulez: Wow. Usually I catch the mistakes I make. I guess I was just really tired when I read it... Thanks for pointing those out! I have replaced the old chapter with the non-mistake one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**venusgal100: Is it just me, or are people getting desperate to try and solve my plot twists? LOL! Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: Blush Awwww. Thanks for the comment! I know what you mean by the gothic tones. There is this music from this one game I have that would go perfectly! Too bad I have no way of putting it into the story though... LOL! Yah, it is pretty awful... and the elder said it gets worse... OH NO! LOL! Ya, when I look back at my Mr. Krabs idea, I know I would not have been able to get far on the plot. Besides, I think Mindy has a bit more charisma. Yes, yes, I know about my mistakes. I've replaced the old chapter with corrected language. Let's all give a cheer for Mindy's grandmother! LOL! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! A trip? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME! LOL! Kidding! I hope you have a good time! See ya September 21!**

**Bladequeen2000: Thanks for reviewing!**

**2tails: Glad to see you've taken a liking to reviewing my stories. You're guess of how Losing His Past would end was very creative! I wish I had thought of that while I was writing the story... maybe one day I'll change it a little. Anyways, I'm glad you like Sickness so far. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ComicCrystal: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sponge5: Sad to say, no. I am not making a RAN 3. There is no plot that would be able to connect well with the other RANs, and also, I find that making a third will start to make people bored with the plot. However, if you are willing to submit to me your own plot and have me make it into a story, I'd be happy to do it. I'm sorry, but I can't just type willy-nilly. I need structure. Hope you understand. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 6: Freedom to Fear

Mindy awoke to the neighing of her sea-horses. She glanced at the watch that was wrapped around her wrist. It read seven o' clock a.m. Much too early to get up, but this was an exception.

Mindy rose from her bed and changed into her day wear. She then wrote a note to her father telling him that she took her pets to the field for some fresh air.

Mindy silently exited the small house Neptune bought for their vacation, and then she saddled up her two sea-horses and led them to the field.

Mindy was silent, yet swimming extremely fast. After what she had witnessed yesterday, nothing was going to stop her from visiting the island today.

Within five minutes she reached the field. She ordered her sea-horse to stay where they were, and then she swam to the surface.

Her head broke surface, and she immediately turned to face the island. Only... she couldn't see it. The only thing Mindy could see was white. At first Mindy didn't understand why she couldn't see anything, but then she realised that it was fog that made her vision impaired.

Mindy searched for the island, swimming in the direction she normally swam to reach it. It was extremely difficult to navigate through the blinding whiteness. It was like walking into a solid wall.

Despite the fog, Mindy finally found the island. It looked like a black stain against a canvass of white. Mindy swam closer to get a better look. No one was on the beach today. However, Mindy couldn't blame them. The elder and man were probably busy with the village people today. They were going to escort the people who were sick to the other side of the island.

Still, whether there were people there or not, Mindy stayed by the island. Even though nothing was going on that she cold see, Mindy knew that there was something strange and paranormal happening today.

Mindy floated in the water, a ghostly shadow on the prospect of white death. It was hours since she arrived, yet Mindy stayed, a look of solid determination on her face.

Judging how long Mindy had been floating there, it was noon. She looked into the sky, yet the fog concealed the sun behind a jail of mist. Mindy turned her attention to the island. No one was there. Mindy gave a depressed sigh. Paranormal happenings or not, there was nothing to observe. Mindy felt defeated against the lack of events. She turned to leave the island...

Something rustled in the brush. Mindy zoomed back to face the island. She could have sworn she heard something. There it was again. The sound of frantic movement. Mindy edged closer to the island, uncaring if she was seen. The sound grew louder. Closer, closer... A woman erupted from the bushes, carrying a small child in her arms. She was panting heavily, and her hair was messy with worry and fright. The tiny child was crying in its mother's arms. The woman darted her head around, apparently looking for something. Whatever it was, it wasn't there. The woman gave a sigh of relief and then dashed away. Mindy followed the woman with her eyes; however, the fog soon turned the figure into a dark smudge on the landscape.

Mindy floated silently in the water. Why was the woman so afraid?

Suddenly, a dark shape passed Mindy by. She spun her head in the direction she saw the shape. It was gone...

Mindy shifted uneasily in the water. She could sense an evil presence...

Suddenly Mindy heard screaming. It was high-pitched that shattered the silent gloom hanging in the air. Without knowing entirely why, Mindy swam as fast as she could towards the screams.

Mindy reached the other side of the beach. She saw a dark blurry form through the fog. The screaming continued. Mindy swam closer, although with precaution, and gasped at what she saw.

The woman she had seen running was turning her body in all kinds of direction. She was wiggling about, looking like she was trying to shake something off her body. She continued screaming. Mindy was revolted at what she saw. All of a sudden, the village leader emerged from the bushes, a look of furry on his face.

"Garrum hozac mayoy!" The leader bellowed at the top of his voice. All of a sudden, everything went silent, and a flash of white light brighter than the fog filled the air. Mindy was surprised to find that she was comforted by the light. It made her feel cool with power.

In seconds, (or was it minutes?) Mindy opened her eyes, and they slowly adjusted back to the proper lighting. The first thing she saw was the village leader bending over the woman and the small youth. He appeared to be muttering words of reassurance. (Mindy was not using her gift of tongues).

The raven haired man then emerged from the bushes. Now, Mindy used her gift. The man approached the elder. The elder looked up, silently at his son, an unreadable look on his face. He then turned back to the woman. He muttered something (Mindy couldn't hear) to the woman and pointed her in a direction. It was then that Mindy realised there were a few, small huts on the other side of the island. Some other men were working on building others. The woman rose and started to walk stiffly towards the small colony.

The elder then gestured for his son to follow him. Despite what Mindy just witnessed, she was happy to see that the man and his father were going to have another talk. Mindy followed them along the beach until they stopped, far out of hearing of the woman. Both men wore looks of concern on their faces.

"Father, the attempt isn't working," the man said with fear. "We need more time."

"There is no more time. More and more of our people are being infected. Didn't you just see how that poor woman was struggling against it?"

Mindy gasped. Was the thrashing that woman was going through caused by the sickness?

"Still," replied the man. "You were able to find that healing spell in your scrolls..."

"Healing spell or not, they are still being infected. The spell is strong enough to prevent the sickness from moving to the next stage, but it is not enough to prevent it entirely."

The man turned from his father and looked at the new village. There was a shimmer of defeat in his eyes.

"What do we have to do?"

"I fear we have to leave this island. We'll leave the ones that are sick. They are protected by the spell. However, we should still leave as soon as possible. With every spell I grow weaker and if anything happened to me..." The elder broke of and gave a sigh. His son wore concern.

"Father, what do you mean by if anything happened to you?"

"You and I both know this is no ordinary sickness... I feel... I fear it has intelligence."

"Father you... surly... you must be joking. I mean... this is just a germ... a virus... it can't..."

"You know perfectly well what this _thing_ is capable of! How can you still say it is merely a sickness?"

The man was left silent. He knew his father was right.

"As I was saying, we must leave before anything serious happens. I only hope we're not already too late..."

The man gave a beaten sigh. "We should find everyone who isn't sick and bring them here. Then we should get all the necessary supplies. Boats, food, those sort of things."

"You're right, you get the supplies, and I'll bring the people here." The leader turned to head for the village. "Be safe," he whispered before heading into the brush.

_Five hours later_

Mindy watched as the man worked steadily at making a boat. It was very big, but then again, his father never told him how long the journey would be. However, it would get them away from the island, and that was all that mattered.

The only thing that was bothering Mindy, was that none of the villagers had shown up. Apparently the same thought had struck the man, for when he paused the take a break from his work, he wore a look of concern.

Finally, a villager emerged from the growth; however both Mindy and the man could tell that something was horribly wrong.

The villager was a woman, and she was ecstatic with tears of fear and terror. The man abandoned his work to comfort her. Mindy used he gift of tongues.

"There, there. What's wrong? Are you upset because the leader said we need to leave?"

The woman shook her head rapidly, as if simple denial could change what was troubling her.

"What is wrong?" Then the man looked away from the woman and noticed no one else was with her. "Where are the villagers?" he questioned her, his voice suddenly serious. "Where is the elder?"

The woman looked up at him with pure terror in her eyes. She then turned rapidly around as if something had suddenly stirred in the bushes. However, neither Mindy nor the man heard anything.

"Miss..."

The woman tore herself from his arms and ran away into the fog.

"Something isn't right here," the man observed. The last thing Mindy saw was the man dashing towards his village.



"Father!" the man called through the mist. "Father!" He ran through the fog, hoping to find a villager that could help him. However, there were no villagers. The village was a ghost town. "What happened here?" the man asked himself. He ran towards his home, hoping to find his father.

He entered his house. Despite the door they had, the fog still found a way into the house. In fact, did the fog just grow... thicker? "Father!" the man called. A dark shape formed out of the fog, and the old leader appeared. At first he looked like he didn't know where he was, but then he spotted his son, and he remembered.

"What are you doing here? You should be leaving the island!"

The man was lightly surprised. That was not the type of welcome he expected...

"Father, what happened? Where are all of the villagers? Why aren't you leaving with me? We have to hurry before the fog gets any thicker..."

All of a sudden, horrible realisation dawned on the man. He glared at the fog, and then his father. His eyes were night black. A faint echo of the caring leadership he used to wear was the only light in his stone eyes.

"Father... No...Can... have you been..."

"Infected?" asked the elder. "Yes, I'm afraid so, my son. You need to leave."

"But... the healing spell..."

"The monster resting inside of me knows I have power, so it is using it for its own use. Please, I can't explain... Not enough time..."

"Father, what happened to the villagers?"

"They fled, when they saw..." The elder grew silent.

"Father?"

"I will explain as much as I can while I'm still here... While I was getting the villagers together, the monster emerged. Before I could do anything it... attacked. It now resides inside me. It is trying to... violently possess me..."

"WHAT!"

"I knew you wouldn't approve, but that is the way it is. Remember how I said it has intelligence?"

"Yes..."

"I was right. It's smarter than anything that resides in this world... I'm risking your life just by telling you this. I'm sure that it's listening on our conversation... Please, son. Leave the island... now. My time with you has grown short..."

"Father..."

The old man reached into his drawer and pulled out a long dagger. The young man was shocked by the sight of its lethal blade.

"Just remember... I always wanted what was best for you. I always wanted..."

Then it seemed like time froze. The fatherly glint that rested in the old man's eyes was swallowed by the darkness, and the monster reigned.

"KILL YOU!" screeched the monster. However, the father was still inside, and with a violent swing, the blade entered the man's throat. The thing screeched in pain and started to leave the corpse. The man watched as his father drained of the evil in him. Then with a sudden bolt, he realised that he was the sickness' new target. He burst out of the hut and sprinted for the beach. The last thing he remembered of his father was a terrible black plague leaving his father through the mouth. It steered itself towards the man, and he ran faster.

The man reached the beach. He looked around desperately for his boat, but it was nowhere. The man cursed under his breath. How did the creature know to bring the boat out? The man started to run again. He didn't have time to dwell on such questions. His only hope now was to out-run the monster.



Mindy floated in the waves, hoping the man would soon show himself. Suddenly, she could hear heavy breathing. She looked down the beach and she could see the man running; almost like he was being chased by something. She backed away, sensing that something dreadful was coming.

The man stopped running for a minute to catch his breath. He clutched his left side, which was in pain. He then straightened himself and brushed the sweaty hair out of his face. He surveyed his surroundings, and then looked behind him. Whatever was following him, it obviously wasn't there now because the man bent over, relieved. The only thing that could be heard for a while was the gentle waves of the sea.

Suddenly, a white fog descended onto the water. The man's expression turned to fear as he noticed the fog. He was going to take a step, when the air turned freezing cold. Goosebumps crawled up Mindy's arm. The man whirled around, but nothing was there. Mindy saw him take a careful step backwards. Then the fog thickened, and Mindy could only see a black silhouette of the man.

All of a sudden, something lunged out of the bushes and onto the man. Mindy would have gasped, but her body was paralyzed with fear. Mindy could only watch in blind horror as the man struggled to free himself of whatever was clinging to him. Mindy cringed as the man yelled and burst into a fit to tear off the thing. The man appeared to be losing, but then she was taken by surprise, when both he and the creature stumbled into the freezing water of the ocean.

Mindy watched as the creature was shocked by the drop in temperature. The man pried it off of him and threw it deeper into the ocean. For a minute, everything seemed still, but then it sprang again, and the man was pulled under. Mindy dove her head underwater to watch the rest of the battle. The thing had disappeared, but the man was moving about strangely, just how the woman was moving. Mindy backed away, slowly in terror, but the next thing she knew, the man was motionless. Mindy edged a little closer, and found that the man had drowned himself. But yet... he still looked awake. Mindy moved closer to the man, and saw in his eyes, there was still something in the corpse, trying to escape.

Suddenly, a deep, petrifying shock of evil and terror spread throughout Mindy. She knew that if she stayed any longer, it would be suicide, but yet, she did not want to leave just yet. Mindy swam father from the dead man, and watched his body eerily float in the water. Suddenly, she gasped. Something indescribable started to leave the man through his mouth. It swam in circles for a minute. Was it possibly looking for witnesses to the death? Whatever it was looking for, it didn't see it. It swam into the depths of the ocean, and vanished from Mindy's sight.

Mindy started at the spot where the thing vanished, and then she glanced back at the island. Her senses told her it was over... for now.

Mindy turned, and started to swim home.

_Back to Present Day_

"We came back to Bikini Bottom the next day. I never saw the island again."

Spongebob remained silent. "That is ... quite a story. But what does it have to do with Bikini Bottom?"

"I think..." Mindy pause to take in a short breath of claming air. "I think the sickness is in Bikini Bottom."


	7. An Unknown Hero

**_Author's Note: _I'm sorry that this chapter sucks out loud. No, really, it sucks. I had writer's block while I wrote it, the people are out of character, and it's short. I just needed to get it over with. School has been crazy! Ugh... Anyways, I hope you enjoy! (Not like that's going to happen...)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the cruddy plot.**

**T: Thanks for the nice comment for Losing His Past. Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: It sucks you didn't have a great weekend, but I'm happy to hear you had a nice trip! That zoo sounds pretty cool! Awwwww, thanks so much for that lovely detail comment! No, I haven't read The Masquerade of the Red Death. It sounds really interesting, though! Corpse Bride is already playing in theatres in the states! Dang, it hasn't come out in Canada yet. I REALLY want to see it. I loved Nightmare Before Christmas, and Corpse Bride looks like it has a pretty good plot! Anyway, thanks for all of the nice comments! Thanks for reviewing!**

**venusgal100: Thanks for reviewing!**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: I'm glad you thought it was really descriptive. LOL! You are so funny! Evil laugh much? Even with all of the requirements, I wish you best of luck with that astronaut thing. I know what you mean when you say you "don't read it". That's like me and reviews. If people write ASAP, I don't really process it through my brain, but I still read it, you know? ("Screw the homework" LOL!) Reviews make me happy, so according to how many reviews you have given me, you have made me MEGA happy! Thank for reviewing!**

**Bladequeen2000: Thanks for reviewing!**

**tootierulez: I'm glad you liked my idea! I can hardly wait until you publish it. I might read Snowbound too if I have the time... Sorry about the errors in the review I sent. I was sending it around midnight, and I was really lazy... LOL! Anyway, I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**C. Anon: I'm glad you liked that chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**bettyboots: I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 7: An Unknown Hero

"You... what?" Spongebob couldn't believe what Mindy just said.

"I think the sickness... monster... whatever it is... is in Bikini Bottom."

"Mindy how can you think that? I mean... how... why would it come? How would it even know about out small city?"

"I think... I think it knew that I had witnessed the events. What it did to the island. Don't you see, Spongebob? The elder was right. It is smart. It knew I had seen its work and now it wants to..." Mindy broke off in mid-speech. The conclusion was too horrible to think of. The she looked sheepishly up at Spongebob. "You probably think I'm crazy telling you this..."

"No I don't!" protested Spongebob. However, Mindy's story did seem... unrealistic. "What makes you think it's in Bikini Bottom?"

"I've seen the same signs that I did at the island. I'm not sure if you noticed, but it seems like a lot of people have been catching a cold recently."

"Well... there wasn't much business at the Krusty Krab..."

"Are you sure that's all?" Mindy asked. Her voice was stony, yet serious. "All of your friends are in perfect health? No one seems ill? Or maybe even a headache?"

All of a sudden, the events of the past few days came back to Spongebob. Squidward said he had a headache. Sandy said she felt dizzy while they were doing her housekeeping. Patrick stumbled when they were jellyfishing...

"Are you _sure_ this sickness is here?"

"Yes! Don't you see, Spongebob? It's slowly taking over our town! We have to do _something _to stop it!"

Finally, Spongebob was convinced. Believable or not; Mindy's story made sense. They had to start thinking.

"Can't your father do something?"

Mindy turned to face the small fire burning in the fireplace. "Father... has a cold..."

"What? You mean he's infected too? Well, why isn't he doing something?"

"I haven't told him about the sickness."

Spongebob gave a yell that might have given away Mindy's secret room. "WHAT! THE KING OF THE SEA DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS!"

"Spongebob, calm down. Look at things from my point of view! I would get in serious trouble if father knew. And not only that, but if people knew about this thing, it would only get worse! People would panic, and the disease would only spread faster! Don't you see, Spongebob? It's for the best!"

But... but... but..." Spongebob was left speechless. It was only Mindy and him who knew about the terrible plague? "What do you think we should do? I mean, according to your story, only a hero of some sort can fight the... thing."

"Well... that's why I told you... I think... I think you're that hero..."

This time it was a yell of shock instead of rage that escaped Spongebob's lips. "YOU THINK I'M SOME SORT OF HERO!"

"Spongebob, PLEASE! Won't you just listen to reason? You've been around almost everyone who has caught the sickness, and you're still in perfect health!"

"That may be true but..." Then a thought hit Spongebob. "How did you know I was with Sandy, Patrick and Squidward? And how do you know they're sick?"

Mindy looked sheepishly down at the floor. "Well when I thought about you being the hero... I sort of... spied on you..."

"You WHAT?"

"Well it doesn't make any difference _now_ does it? You and I both know it's out there and we need to do something about it! Please, Spongebob, won't you help?"

Spongebob eyed Mindy suspiciously and then sighed. "Fine. I believe you. What should we do?"


	8. A Sickening Encounter

**_Author's Note: _Yes, I know what you all are thinking. "HOLY COW! SHE'S ALIVE!" The really crappy truth is that I have been having the worst writer's block in history. Not to mention school has been really terrible with the workload. I'm barely finding any time to write now! I hope you understand. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the sickness. You can't sue me.**

**venusgal100: Yah, I have been getting pretty dark lately. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bladequeen2000: Yah, I know it was short, but this chapter makes up for it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tootierulez: While I was writing chapter seven I kept asking myself, 'How can I expand on this?' I think the title is okay, although I think the story would have more of an effect if you kept it a surprise. Thanks for reviewing! P.S. I read the first chapter of Snowbound (sorry I didn't review) and it is SO FUNNY! I loved the spaghetti joke! LOL!**

**ComicCrystal: I was wondering if anyone was going to pick up those hints... Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: Yah, I think that that segment you mentioned was one of the better parts of that chapter. The reason I wrote Masquerade is because in the Phantom of the Opera it's called a Masquerade and the Phantom dresses up all in red. Corpse Bride is still in theatres, so I'll be able to see it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: You're saying it didn't suck out loud, but in your mind your saying, "Oh my gosh! This sucked out loud!" LOL! No, when I said I don't process it, I mean the thing like "Bye" or "ASAP". I still love your reviews! Down with homework! LOL! Thanks for reviewing! (Tee hee).**

**Sponge5: I've said it once and I'll say it again. I CAN'T DO REQUESTS IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORY! It would screw up the plot! Sorry, but Plankton is nowhere in this story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**C. Anon: LOL! Yes, I think that is everyone's worst nightmare! And it's only going to get worse! MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry I'm a little hyper. Thanks for reviewing!**

**baby blue ice cream: Yes, I agree that exams are 'freakin'. LOL! Thanks for reviewing!**

**flaming-1251: YAYNESS! You're back! Although, I already knew that... Oh well! Yes, it was the same guy. I thought people had caught onto that ... oh well. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 8: A Sickening Encounter

Spongebob sat in Mindy's carriage. The two were going to find where the sickness resided. Mindy told Spongebob that she believed that the sickness had not possessed its victims entirely; it just infected them. It was still out there, waiting to strike.

Spongebob was worried. Was Mindy really expecting Spongebob to defeat it? Sure, he survived shell city, but this was something... completely different. Spongebob shifted nervously and started to twiddle his thumbs. If he was meant to be some sort of hero of legend thing, then why did he feel so scared?

Mindy was inside; handling her father. She told him that she was going to a friend's house for a few days. Normally, King Neptune would have refused; but lately a gloom was hanging around the castle. He thought that a change a view might do his daughter some good; so he agreed.

Spongebob watched as Mindy emerged from her castle, and crawled into the carriage. She took her sea-horses' reins and gave a quick 'yah'. The carriage began to move down the pavement.



Spongebob was suffering from a worried gloom as he and Mindy rode. The only thing that made Spongebob the slightest bit happy; was the fact that there was an absence of fog.

The carriage bounced up and down as they passed the streets. The first place they were heading was the west side of town. Mindy and her father traveled west for their vacation; so Mindy figured it would have made a home on the west side of town before it invaded the city.

Before long, the carriage stopped, and Spongebob found himself on the west side of town. Mindy exited the carriage, and Spongebob followed suit. Spongebob wore a trace of worry on his face, but Mindy wore an expression of disappointment.

"It's not here," she said glumly.

"It's... not?" asked Spongebob, timidly. He was slightly relieved to hear her saying that.

"No. I can't sense it. Not to mention that there would be a horrible fog..."

Spongebob looked around. Things did seem pretty quite... "Where should we go now?" asked the small sponge.

Mindy started to head for the carriage. "We'll move slowly across the town and eliminate the possible areas it could be resting in. Even if it takes all day, we're going to find it and fight it."

Spongebob snapped out of his daze of relief as he heard the last three words. He then started to become nervous again. "Umm, Mindy? Are you _sure_ I'm this hero guy? I mean... ...I'm not the bravest sponge around."

"Of course, Spongebob!" Mindy replied as she crawled into the carriage. "Who else could it be? Everyone else is sick, and the hero is supposed to be invincible to the monster's powers."

"Still..." Spongebob said. He was doubtful of his qualifications.



Mindy and Spongebob continued to ride through Bikini Bottom. No one was out in the streets, and the sky was a pale grey. Even though there was no wind, Spongebob could feel a cold biting at his face. Slowly, Spongebob felt as if he was descending into an old black and white horror movie. Only this time, the plot was much scarier.

Mindy and Spongebob drove through Bikini Bottom. However, when they passed a certain street; something caught Spongebob's eye.

Spongebob saw Sandy's house.

"Mindy! Stop!" Mindy drove the carriage to a halt.

"What is it, Spongebob?" Mindy asked with a small bit of worry and excitement in her voice.

"It's Sandy's house! I need to make sure she's okay!" Spongebob jumped out of the carriage and made for the treedome. He was slightly shocked when he saw that it was covered in metal plating. (See episodes: Texas and Survival of the Idiots). However, he didn't care if Sandy's house looked cold and uninviting. In fact, it made him want to check on her even more.

Mindy strained to watch Spongebob head towards his friend's house. It was hard to make out his figure through the fog. Wait... fog?

"Spongebob, WAIT!"

Before Spongebob heard her, he entered the chamber leading into Sandy's house. There were water helmets hanging on the wall. Spongebob grabbed one and jammed it on his head. He then pushed the call button. There came no reply on the speaker. He pushed the button again but there was no reply. However, he wasn't going to let that stop him. He pushed the button meant to drain the water. Slowly, the water started to drain from the chamber. Spongebob was so anxious to check on his friend, he didn't wait for all of the water to drain. He opened the door and half of the contents of the chamber poured into Sandy's treedome. Spongebob then gasped at what he saw.

It looked like everything in Sandy's dome was... dead. Her tree was leafless, her picnic table was full of rotting wood, and even her exercise wheel was rusty. The grass was brown and prickly, and even through Spongebob was inside, there was a horrible fog inside the dome. How was it possible that all of this could happen, when Spongebob had cleaned out Sandy's treedome less than three days ago?

Spongebob cautiously walked among the gloom.

"Sandy?"

No reply came. Spongebob walked closer to the oak and knocked on the wooden door.

"Sandy? Are you okay?" Spongebob realised how stupid his question was. Without hesitation, he entered the tree.

"Sandy? Are you in here?" There was still no answer. Spongebob walked into the center of the room. There was fog there too. "Sandy!"

Then out of the corner of his eye, Spongebob saw something pass by. It might have been his shadow; or something else. Spongebob couldn't tell. He walked towards the spot he saw the flash. He was about to reach the place, when he heard the most revolting sound imaginable. Not even words could describe what he heard.

At first Spongebob got the impression of someone being violently ill, but then it sounded like they were calling for help. Then a horrible scream echoed throughout the halls of Sandy's house.

Spongebob ran towards the room where he heard the sound coming from. He entered it, and then gaped at what he saw.

Sandy was in the middle of the room, lying down. She looked unconscious. He fur wasn't the normal, rich brown it always was. It was a deep grey, as if the colour had drained from her body and only the neutral remained. Her flesh was a frozen white. It was impossible to tell if Sandy was alive or dead, but Sandy wasn't the only thing Spongebob saw.

In the center of the room was the sickness. It was unlike anything Spongebob could even imagine. At first, Spongebob got the impression of a giant leech, but it was much more treacherous. The thing had a long slender body like that of an eel, yet it was entirely pitch black. All around its mouth it had three rows of teeth. Each tooth was at least twice the size of a shark's. Its mouth was stained red from an unknown substance. Something told Spongebob it was blood. It had two pinpricks for eyes. They were filled with a black evil. The thing had no limbs; it seemed to float in mid-air as in swimming yet flying at the same time. There were spots of red all along the hideous black. It looked like more blood, yet it seemed to be a part of the sickness' flesh. If you could call it flesh... The thing looked solid, yet it moved like smoke. It was icy cold, yet it flickered like flame. Nothing could describe how horrible it was.

Time froze for minutes, and then Spongebob snapped back to his senses. He gave a petrified scream and ran as far away from the creature as possible. He exited the tree, entered the entrance chamber and threw off his water helmet. He then exited the dome altogether.

Mindy turned around in shock as Spongebob came bursting out of the dome.

"Mindy! The monster! Sandy is..." But before Spongebob could say another word, the sickness approached him from behind... and then it attacked.

_A/N: Sorry for the sudden ending, but I thought it would make a great cliff-hanger! That ought to keep you guys petrified for a while! See ya soon! (Hopefully)!_


	9. Sickness at its Final Stage

**_Author's Note: _I am DEEPLY sorry for leaving all of you marvellous readers for so long. School has been EXTREAMLY heavy with the workload, and I find that I have hardly enough free time to go on the computer. Not to mention that I have not writer's block, but writer's WALL. It's been impossible to complete this chapter. Also, my computer monitor got screwed up for one day on the weekend, so that took away any possible time to write. AND I have been studying for test after test. However, I know I am loved by some of you out there, and I'm going to do the impossible for you. I AM GOING TO KEEP WRITING! Anyways, I bet you're tired of me talking, and I'll let you all read the chapter you have waited for. On with the story! P.S. I get really dark in this chapter...**

**P.P.S. 'Mhmhmhmhm' is supposed to be an evil laugh of some sorts...**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: Did I accidentally short-fuse your brain? Sorry. LOL! An international strike _would_ be cool... but I don't think it's very likely. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**C. Anon: Cliff-hangers are my life! I know I'm dark. It seems to come naturally, and that's weird seeing as I'm not a goth... Thanks for reviewing!**

**tootierulez: This isn't really about the review you gave me, but I just anted to tell you that I recommended you as a writer to a few of my friends! One friend especially likes random stories so she almost died when she read yours! LOL! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**venusgal100: Have to love those cliff-hangers! LOL! Thanks for reviewing.**

**flaming-1251: I'm running out of things to say about cliff-hangers... Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous critic: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Christopher Mason: Yes, I'm an evil genius put on this earth to torture you all with cliff-hangers! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: Thanks for the correction. Yah, I really liked the dead home. Thanks for noticing the bit about the fog. I wish SO MUCH I could show you reader's what the Sickness looks like! I've drawn picture after picture of it! If you know any site where I can post it, please tell me! Thanks for reviewing! P.S. I wasn't able to see Corpse Bride! Sad face**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the Sickness and the plot. Some credit goes to Paper Mario Two: The Thousand Year Door for inspiring the possession result. The rest goes to Stephen Hillenburg. You can't sue me.**

Chapter 9: Sickness at its Final Stage

Mindy turned around in shock as Spongebob came bursting out of the dome.

"Mindy! The monster! Sandy is..." But before Spongebob could say another word, the sickness approached him from behind... and then it attacked.

For minutes on end it seemed like time was stuck in slow motion. Mindy screamed when the Sickness lunged at Spongebob. Spongebob gave a short gasp as he felt the coldness of unwanted death attacking him. Everything, even sound, was smothered by the thick white fog.

Then the worst possible thing happened.

The Sickness was strong, and Spongebob was still very weak from the sight he witnessed in the treedome. The Sickness had found a victim for the last stage.

Mindy could do noting but watch in wide-eyed horror as the Sickness attacked. It surrounded Spongebob in a tight cloud of black. Mindy closed her eyes in fright. Minutes later she opened them and saw Spongebob lying on the ground, face to the floor. His clothes were tattered and he wasn't moving. Mindy rushed forward, hoping that Spongebob was alright.

Mindy reached out and was about to grasp Spongebob by the shoulder, when something horrific happened. Spongebob's white shirt turned a dark black. His pants drained of colour and turned a deep grey. His tattered shirt lengthened to a long cape and a suit. However the worst thing was that Spongebob's skin turned to a sickening, evil grey.

Mindy was perplexed and shocked at the sudden change. "Spongebob?"

Like a bolt of black lightning, Spongebob whipped around and knocked Mindy down. She was sent hurling to the ground. She raised her head and almost fainted at the spectacle of what she saw. Spongebob was hovering in mid-air. His skin looked dead against the fog, and his cape was fluttering behind him. The scariest part was that he was smiling.

"Mhmhmhmh. Silly girl. The stupid sponge you knew is well gone. This is the perfect vessel for my overtaking."

Of course, seeing and hearing these words sent Mindy's head toppling with questions and confusion.

"Who... what are you?" was the only question Mindy could release from her lips.

"I am black, I am fear, I am hate, but most of all... I am Sickness."

Then Mindy realised. The horrible monster of darkness had possessed Spongebob. Mindy felt light-headed, but she dared not faint.

"I don't understand... where did you come from? Why do you cause such pain? Why are you here?"

"Mhmhmhmhm... So many questions... I'll answer your last one, though. I have you to thank. If you had never shown yourself at that gosh-forsaken island, I would never have been able to follow you to this fine town of a feast."

"You _did_ see me then! Why didn't you attack me?"

"Have you already forgotten what that leader said? I have great intellect... mhmhmhmhm..."

"Still, that gives you no excuse to do what you did..."

"I don't need an excuse. I'm evil. I feast on souls of the weak, and their fear. I eat the darkness, swallow hatred, and consume death. There is, really no other words to describe it."

The Sickness gave a smile and he showed a number of rotted teeth stained black. Mindy didn't want to know how they became like that.

"But... that's impossible..." Mindy said to herself.

"Silly child. Nothing is impossible for my unbearable glory," The Sickness mocked.

"_Impossible..._" The village leader said something else... what was it?

Then Mindy remembered.

_"The hero would be invincible to the creature's powers. The monster would not be able to possess them..."_

That is what the elder said... But then... how was it possible that Spongebob was possessed?

Then Mindy's eyes widened in realisation. She looked up at the monster. There was bravery in her eyes.

"I have told you too much already. It's time to do what I came here to do. Say goodnight, princess." The Sickness raised a hand. Mindy wasn't sure what he was about to do, but she wouldn't allow it. She quickly did the first thing that came to mind.

At the top of her voice she screamed.

"GARRUM HOZAC MAYOY!"

A white fire erupted from the scene. The last thing Mindy and The Sickness remembered was the vision of light conquering darkness.

**_A/N: _Yes, believe it or not this is the end of chapter 9. I know it is incredibly short, and I know you all hate me for keeping you waiting so long for such a short chapter. Really, you must bear with me. It's impossible to write anything nowadays. I'll work my hardest at chapter ten. Until then, I hope this chapter will make do.**


	10. All is Explained

**_Author's Note: IMPORTANT MUST READ THIS! IF YOU DO NOT REMEMBER WHAT THE WORDS GARRUM HOZAC MAYOY MEANS, RE-READ CHAPTER 6!_** **For those of you who DO remember what those words mean, then you must have a pretty good memory. Anyways, the long weekend let me have a lot of writing time to myself. I hope you enjoy! P.S. If possible, please send longer reviews! P.P.S. AFTER THIS STORY I WILL BE WORKING ON A HARRY POTTER STORY! I WILL WRITE IT AND THEN CONTINUE WITH I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM. IF YOU LIKE HARRY POTTER PLEASE READ MY STORY!**

**ComicCrystal: I'm glad you liked my chappie! Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: YAY! I glad you love my chapter! If you don't know what the words mean, RE-READ CHAPTER 6! I hope Corpse Bride comes out soon... Thanks for reviewing!**

**AnalCavity: The pot is calling the kettle black. Think about those words.**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: YAY! Everyone liked my chapter! (except AnalCavity). Hooray for me! Some credit goes to Paper Mario, but I LOVE your compliments! Thanks for correcting 'nothing'. Thanks for reviewing!**

**C. Anon: Ya, I wanted to get him possessed. If I didn't I wouldn't have my plot twist! wink wink You'll see what I mean soon enough. Not to mention I hate corny endings like that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bladequeen2000: Thanks for reviewing!**

**moon dance95: I'm not entirely sure what you mean by introducing the subject, but I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tootierulez: I'm not sure what story she read... I think it might have been Random World... maybe not. If you don't remember what Garrum hozac mayoy means, RE-READ CHAPTER 6! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. You can't sue me. Credit goes to Paper Mario Two: Thousand Year Door for inspiring the name 'hero of legend'.**

Chapter 10: All is Explained

Spongebob opened his eyes and blinding light was the first thing he saw. He rapidly closed his eyes and then squinted so the light wouldn't hurt. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was running out of Sandy's house and then...

Spongebob painfully turned his head from side to side. He was lying down in a soft, comfortable bed. There were other beds nearby with no occupants. To his left there was a number of beeping equipment. By following their wires with his eyes, Spongebob found that he was hooked up to them. He soon realised he was in a hospital.

Spongebob ached everywhere. His head throbbed with every heartbeat and he felt like he just leaped off the cliff leading to Rock Bottom. He was also mentally tired. How did he get into this hospital and what had become of the Sickness?

He considered calling for a nurse, but then he heard a voice coming from the room behind the closed door.

"I'm here to see Spongebob Squarepants." Spongebob could tell it was a female who was speaking.

"Of course, you highness. But I must warn you... he is still unconscious. You won't be able to visit." This voice sounded very formal.

"I know. I just want to deliver some flowers to his room. If he's sleeping I won't disturb him."

"Okay, then. His room is just through that door."

"Thank you very much."

Suddenly the door opened and Spongebob saw Mindy holding a beautiful bouquet in her arms. Mindy closed the door behind her as she entered the room. She turned to face Spongebob and gave a small, surprised gasp when she saw he was awake.

"Oh! Spongebob! The person outside said you were sleeping." Mindy wore a small smile on her face as she swam towards the bed-side table. There was an empty vase on it as if it expected the princess to put the flowers inside.

"Mindy! How did I get here? What has happened to the sickness? Is Sandy alright? ..."

Mind placed the flowers inside the sky blue vase. She could feel the warm colours of the bouquet shining on her skin. It had been a while since she felt that...

"Don't worry," Mindy said, turning her eyes towards Spongebob's worried ones. "Sandy and everyone else are fine."

"But... what happened? The last thing I remember was the Sickness and..."

"Relax, all will be explained..." Mindy then hesitated.

"What? What happened?"

Mindy then took a deep breath and told Spongebob what had happened after he had passed out. She included the possession.

"WHAT!" Spongebob yelled.

"Spongebob, not so loud! Everything is fine now."

"But... that's impossible! I was supposed to be the hero. You said I couldn't be possessed! If that happened then how can you say that everything is okay?"

"I was wrong. You weren't the hero..."

"But only the hero could vanquish the Sickness... so how is it that everything is alright?"

Mindy looked into Spongebob's eyes with an unreadable expression. Then Spongebob realised what Mindy was trying to say.

"Mindy...you?"

"Isn't it obvious? Think about it, Spongebob. I was exposed to almost everyone who had the Sickness and I didn't get sick once!"

"But... I was around Sandy... and Patrick."

"I thought of that. I realized that you weren't _really _exposed to them. You were wearing the water helmet! The Sickness couldn't get to you while you were wearing that!"

Spongebob thought back to the night he was jellyfishing with Patrick. He _was _wearing his water helmet.

"But what about Squidward? He was complaining about a headache and I was working beside him all day."

"My guess is that all of the fumes from the fast food were blocking the Sickness's way to you. Either that, or it was just a normal headache."

Spongebob laid in bed and took in all of this information.

"So what happened after I was possessed?"

"I realised I had to stop the Sickness, so I desperately thought of what to do. Then I remembered the elder's healing spell. Do you remember?"

"Wasn't it a bunch of mixed up words?" guessed Spongebob.

"Yes," Mindy replied with a smile. "Garrum hozac mayoy. The elder used it to heal the victims of the Sickness. I figured that if it was strong enough to weaken the Sickness's powers, then I might be able to get rid of it."

"Did you?"

"After I shouted the words, a magnificent light shattered the darkness. Finally... it was light overcoming the dark, and not vice-versa."

"But... what happen? Did it just disappear?"

"It vanished from this world... After I saw it had left you, I immediately raced you to the hospital."

"What about Patrick and Sandy?"

"The Sickness's curse lifted when it was destroyed. As far as they're concerned, they just woke up from a long sleep. I told them I found you passed out from working too hard."

Mindy gave Spongebob a clever nod.

"So nobody knows...?"

"No," replied Mindy. "And that's how it should stay. It will be much better if this whole thing was forgotten. Forever."

Spongebob stayed silent. Was it really possible to forget something so horrible?"

"Just one more question," said Spongebob with curiosity. "How did the Sickness come to be? Where did it come from?"

"Alas, I doubt we'll ever be able to answer those questions. However, something tells me that they are best left a mystery."

Mindy smiled at Spongebob and he smiled back. She then left Spongebob's beside and made for the door. Spongebob watched as the hero of legend peacefully exited his room.



Five days later, Spongebob was well enough to go home. In the past few days, Sandy, Patrick, and Mindy had arrived numerous times to visit him, and now they had come in the early afternoon to take him home. Spongebob signed out and made for the hospital door with his three friends close beside him.

As they exited the building, Spongebob felt the warm sun beating down on him. He looked up at they sky, and his eyes watered with the happiness of the sun and its infinite glory and light.

**_A/N: _THE END! If you want a picture of the Sickness, e-mail me at include you e-mail address, and I'll send back a picture of the Sickness! (And maybe something a little extra for you special fans).**


	11. Reminder

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Just a small reminder that I'm taking a small break from Spongebob and working on a Harry Potter fanfiction instead. Look me up and tell me what you think.**

**tootierulez: I have a gazillion reviews sent to me by reviewers all with the same title. It will be nearly impossible to find your letter in the madness. Can you please give me an e-mail with your e-mail address?**


End file.
